


Shattered Stars

by stylescoalition



Series: Back To You [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Cody decides to give his boyfriend, Randy, a sneak preview of his upcoming "Stardust" character and it goes exactly the way he expected.





	Shattered Stars

**June 13th, 2014**

 

“Cody, dinner’s ready!” Randy calls out as he sets the bags of Chinese food on their coffee table, being careful not to knock the remotes or gaming controllers onto the ground.

It was going to be a good night despite it being Friday the 13th. He and Cody will eat Chinese food, makeout, play Mario Kart 8, makeout some more, play that new Worms game afterwards, makeout even _more,_ and then they’re going to have some bomb ass sex on the couch so Randy’s pretty excited. The food even smells fresh, which is rare from the place they order from but they both were hankering for some Chinese food so Randy made a quick drive to do so.

None of them are stupid enough to trust Randy to cook without burning down the house. And Cody can cook better than him but only by a slight margin so this is the smartest decision.

 

A few minutes goes by and Cody still hasn’t come downstairs. Randy rolls his eyes, setting his phone down on the coffee table before standing up from the couch and putting his hands around his mouth.

“CODY GARRETT-”

“Surpriiiiiiiiiiiise!”

“HOLY FUCKING BALLS IN MY MOUTH.”

Cody laughs maniacally in front of him, rubbing his leather gloved hands together in glee. “What’s the matter, Raaaaandal Keith Orton? Was I not who you were expecting on such an amazing cosmic night?”

Randy rubs his eyes together as he checks out his… boyfriend? Is it Cody? Sort of sounds like him. Like a Goldust esque version of him. His face was painted gold with a black fucking star painted on top in the middle, black lipstick and he wore red and yellow eye contacts. That was only the start to the craziness because his outfit was the craziest of them all, a black spandex bodysuit with a misaligned gold outlined star, little black stars dotted all over the gold part of one of his legs.

 

“Cody, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Cody? Who’s Cody? I’m _Staaaaardust.”_

“No, you’re my boyfriend. God, you scared the fucking shit out of me.”

Cody rolls his eyes and huffs, putting his hands on his hips. “Go along with it! Remember when I told you WWE was doing something new with me?”

Randy narrows his eyes as he thinks back to that conversation. He has a vague recollection of it and how it had something to do with the current tag team with his brother, Dustin. But he has a better recollection of the sex they had before that when Cody had him handcuffed to the bed and rode the _fuck_  out of his dick. He hopes something like that is still on the table tonight because being dominated by Cody is actually super fun. Not that Randy’s ever going to tell anybody about it. He has a reputation to uphold!

“So… this uh, Stardust thing is the new thing?”

“Yeah!” Cody smiles brightly, running his hands all over his suit. “What do you think?”

Randy quirks his lips to one side as he rechecks Cody out, viewing him in a new light. It’s… actually super fucking hot. He looks like some sort of cosmic leather twink prince and best of all, he’s Randy’s cosmic leather twink prince! What does that make Randy then? Because he’s not gonna wear a leather/spandex/whatever the fuck bodysuit anytime soon. Either way, Cody does look pretty hot in this outfit and though the makeup is different from the makeup Randy’s seen on Cody from time to time, it’s strangely erotic.

Randy wants to continue finding out more about this new Stardust character.

 

“I think I should find out what Stardust is like in bed first before I give my educated opinion.”

“I knew it!” Cody points at him. “I knew you were gonna make a sex thing out of this!”

“Oh yeah, because you came down here solely to show off your new character instead of doing something with me like this, right?” Randy smirks, beginning to walk up towards Cody whereas Cody begins to walk backwards.

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cody swallows.

“Baby boy, you and I both know that you’re not innocent.” Randy says.

“I-I never… said I was.” Cody says softly, briefly glancing down at Randy’s lips before he looks into Randy’s eyes, swallowing again.

“Are you telling _daddy_  that he’s wrong?” Randy asks with a low voice, backing up Cody all the way to the wall and slamming a hand by his head. A predatory grin makes its way onto his face and he openly licks along his teeth, tilting his head as his dark eyes rake Cody’s body.

“N-No, daddy, of course not.” Cody shakes his head. “I’d never do that, you know I’m a good boy for you.”

“Oh? Never?” Randy hums and looks up at the ceiling in mock thought. “Because… it seems like you’re the only person backstage who does that, baby boy.”

And despite this game they’re playing right now, Randy really is thankful that Cody is never afraid to call him out on his shit. There’s a reason Randy doesn’t listen to anybody else when they tell him he’s wrong and that’s because Randy doesn’t trust them like Cody does. Cody knows what’s best for Randy, he only has good intentions for him and their relationships. So if Cody says Randy is wrong about something, _he’s wrong._ He could tell Randy he’s wrong about the sky being blue and Randy would listen because that’s how much he trusts Cody.

 

“Y-You know-”

“Nope.” Randy cuts him off. “Save the excuses. You wore this outfit, this makeup, because you want me to fuck you like this, right?”

Cody rolls his lips back and looks down to Randy’s lips again. “Y-Yes.” He breathes. “Want daddy to fuck me so bad.”

Randy nods his approval at Cody’s admittance, grinning at the fact that he’s won. It’s rare he wins standoffs with Cody… outside of the bedroom but inside of the bedroom? Randy wins most of those. It’s probably the only times when Cody lets Randy get away with being a domineering asshole.

“So where’s the zipper on this thing?” Randy asks, moving his head around to find it. “Is it in the back?”

“Uh huh.”

“Take it off.”

“Everything?!”

“Just the outfit. But the makeup and the gloves? Those can stay.” Randy instructs. “And as far as Stardust himself? Where’d he go?”

Cody raises his eyebrows upon the question of Stardust’s whereabouts, eyeing his boyfriend with intrigue. “Do you wanna fuck me or Stardust?”

“Told you I wanted to find out what Stardust was like in bed, did I?” Randy asks before grabbing Cody’s shoulders, turning him around to shove him against the wall before he grabs the zipper. “So I wanna fuck Stardust. Go get him for me.”

Cody clears his throat, closing his eyes as he tries to access his Stardust character again. As soon as he hears the sound of the suit’s zipper being undone is coincidentally the same time he finds his character, not that it strayed from him too far.

 

“Well well well, might I ask who this _strapping_ man is undoing my vessel’s skin right now?”

Randy raises his eyebrows in slight amusement at the wording. Is Stardust actually a galaxial version of Shakespeare? Hmm, wouldn’t be the first time Cody has said some incredibly smart shit to him. He feels like if Cody didn’t go into wrestling that he could actually go to some highly esteemed ivy league college somewhere and become a rocket scientist. He’s so much smarter than Randy is! That’s fine, Randy likes being the brawns in the relationship. Not that Cody isn’t strong too… but Randy is stronger, hence why he’s the daddy.

“Some people like to call me the Viper,” Randy starts, “The Apex Predator…” Then he trails off, moving his mouth by Cody’s ear. _“Legend Killer.”_ Randy whispers as he fully undoes his zipper, pushing the suit off of his shoulders.

If Cody’s turning into his new in ring character for this game, Randy might as well access his.

Cody chuckles darkly and rolls his shoulders back to allow the suit to be pushed off, his fully naked body stepping to the side. “Legend killer, you say?” He hums, pressing his hands to the wall. “Mmm, you know, _Legend killer,_ they say stars are the most legendary thing of all. No matter what happens, they forever stay constant, shining throughout our night sky. Mmm, no, you can’t kill stars. Can’t kill _me.”_

“Who says I wanna kill you?” Randy inquires, grabbing Cody’s asscheeks in both of his hands and groaning into his ear, his denim-clad erection pressing against the crack of Cody’s ass. “When it comes to you, I’m the legend _fucker.”_

Cody smiles and laughs softly as he breaks character, shaking his head. “Randy, we’re not in a porno.”

“That’s right, because we’d be filmed right now if we were. Is that what you want?” He whispers. “Want daddy to film you taking his dick and show it around to everyone we know? So they can see how much you love it?”

Cody swallows and rolls his lips back, shaking his head. “N-Not right now.”

“Not right now, _what?”_

“Not right now, daddy.” Cody corrects himself.

“That’s what I thought.” Randy’s nails dig into Cody’s asscheeks as his mouth moves downwards. “Now let daddy and Stardust have their fun.” And then he latches onto Cody’s neck, right under where the facepaint ends.

Cody moans and closes his eyes, rolling his head over to the side as he gives Randy more access. He’s silent as he tries to find the character for their game again but with the way Randy is sucking and kissing at his neck, it’s a bit difficult to do so. Cody admittedly doesn’t have the best self control when it comes to Randy, his usual patience being thrown to the wind as he gives into impulses and immediate pleasure. Thankfully, Randy is also impatient but sometimes his need to tease and rile Cody up wins out over the desire to fuck him.

Much like he’s doing right now.

 

Cody grits his teeth together and hisses loudly as he lets the Stardust character overtake his being, grinding his ass back against Randy’s erection. “So that’s the Legend Killer’s plan tonight? To have his way with me, the cosmic prince of the galaxy?”

“Fuck yeah it is. And I’m going to fuck you in so many ways, ways they haven’t even shown you from wherever you’re from.”

Cody gives a long, exaggerated moan and brings a hand back to cup Randy’s erection, palming him through his jeans. “Well, well, well, _Randal,_ you better back it up. I’d hate to be taken so _poorly_ by somebody with a _cosmic rod_  as supremely thick as yours~” He purrs.

“Cosmic rod? Cody, what the fuck are-”

“Cody?” He laughs wildly and shakes his head, palming Randy harder. “Mmm, no, I’m _Stardust._ Cody is _dead.”_

Randy guesses if Cody can’t break character, neither can he. Makes sense. He’s just a bit surprised that Cody has decided to turn this into a porno even though he was so vehemently against it before. He’s not really complaining much about it, or even thinking hard because his dick feels so good right now and the only thing he’s really thinking about is getting his dick inside Cody before he comes in his jeans.

Randy came in his jeans the very first time he and Cody tried to do something with each other and it was embarrassing. But Cody’s nice enough to never bring that up.

 

“Then we should probably loosen you up for my cock, huh?” Randy asks as he drops to his knees, spreading apart Cody’s asscheeks and furrowing his eyebrows together when he sees that Cody’s hole is plugged by a black jewel buttplug. Cody really did plan to have Randy fuck him in this! He sent Randy out to get Chinese food and prepped himself while he was gone! That smart little twink! God, Randy loves him. He's so smart. He’s about to ask Cody what this is all about but then he hears Cody laughing again and figures Cody’s about to reveal the reason why.

“Ooh, I’m _already_  prepared, Randal.” Cody looks down behind him at Randy with a wink, bringing his gloved hands around and back to grab his own asscheeks, fondling them in his hands with a moan. “I always get my man and you, Randal Keith Orton, well, you’re the most special of them all~”

The more Cody says his full name in that dramatic voice makes it bearable for Randy to listen to. It’s rare Cody ever gives it out without some hint of irritation behind it but right now, there’s only sexual undertones in mind and that puts a great new spin on his full name.

“But do you really think that’ll be enough?” Randy asks, looking up into Cody’s eyes as he sticks his tongue out to trace along the jewel plug. “We wouldn’t want the cosmic prince to be torn apart so brutally on my cock.”

“The harder you go, Randal, the more I’ll enjoy it.” Cody sighs dreamily at the way Randy laps at the skin around his plug, closing his eyes to really drink in the feeling. However, Cody’s lighthearted, bizarrely humorous behavior shifts into something dark and intense as he suddenly spanks his own ass hard with a loud growl. “Now why don’t you throw me on that couch over there and fuck me into the next galaxy already? Or are you just like the rest, all talk and no action? You better not disappoint me.”

Randy’s blue eyes flash dark in lust at the fiery words, his dick twitching in his jeans. Cody always does this, challenges Randy and backtalks him whenever he wants to be fucked hard. And Randy gives in everytime, without fail, even though he knows now that Cody doesn’t mean the words but the fact that he’s saying them in the first place drives him _crazy,_ crazy with a desire to fuck submission into the other man and force him to behave.

Cody never does but the process in trying to goad him into it is always a fun one.

“You don’t think I can give you that hard fuck? Really don’t think I can fuck you better than any other bitch who has?” Randy asks as he stands up, quickly taking off his shirt, followed by his jeans and boxers where his completely hard cock vacates its denim prison. Cody asked for it, he’s really gonna get it hard now and Randy doesn’t wanna wait anymore time to prove his starry ass wrong.

Cody smirks and clasps his hands right at the small of his back before turning around to face his now naked lover, red and yellow eyes looking him up and down before they zero in on his thick cock. He rolls his lips back and swallows the need to break character just to drop to his knees and suck him off and he can still do that but he can’t be like _“please, daddy, I wanna suck your big cock so bad and have it fill my slutty mouth”_ because Stardust would never say something like that! Stardust is assertive and bossy, not one to readily submit unless the other person gives them a reason.

He licks along his black painted lips as the words fly around in his mind, bumping into each other and tearing themselves apart in his efforts to construct an in character explanation. His eyes shoot back up to Randy when he begins talking again.

 

“I don’t know what kind of backwards rules you follow on your planet but on _my planet,_ in _my house_ , the rules are that you answer when spoken to.”

Ah, he seems annoyed. That’s perfect, because Stardust loves to annoy Randy. So does Cody but with Stardust, it’s like his life mission. The smirk returns to his face as he silently refuses to reply to Randy, instead dropping to his knees to kittenishly lap at the head of his cock with his eyes boring up into the older man’s. Because the best reaction for this is no reaction at all.

Randy gives a low groan at the lick, balling his hand into a fist in slight frustration that Cody didn’t answer him but he’s about to suck his cock so he’ll let this instance slide. He brings a hand to hold onto the back of Cody’s head, gently scratching at his scalp. Cody’s eyes flutter shut at the soothing scratches, a small mewl escaping his lips before he proceeds to mouth along Randy’s shaft, up and down the sides and downwards to his balls, sucking one into his mouth and allowing his tongue to fondle the sack for about a minute before he tantalizingly licks back up Randy’s cock to wrap his lips around the head.

There’s nobody else in this world who sucks cock quite as magnificently as Cody can and considering the amount of people Randy has been with, that’s a huge feat to achieve. Cody knows exactly where to lick, how long to lick for, and what speed he should go to maximize Randy’s pleasure. He should be a fucking blowjob scientist. That’s what he should’ve gone to college for if wrestling didn’t work out! Cody could get an engineering degree and figure out the most optimal way to give a blowjob and Randy would totally be a test subject.

He moans loudly as Cody quickly bobs his head, urging him to take more of his length by pushing on his head but if he doesn’t, that’s okay too because it feels fucking perfect right now. “Jesus christ, baby, you really know how to get daddy off - so much better than anyone else.”

Cody raises his eyebrows at the nickname, looking up to Randy but when he sees that Randy’s eyes are closed, he just shrugs and goes back to his awesome blowjob. It’s not exactly in character but he reasons it’s because of how good he’s sucking him off that it totally fucks with Randy’s mind and has him ebbing in and out of the real world and this sexual game that they’re in. Cody feels like he’ll probably break character as soon as Randy gets his cock inside his ass so he won’t pester him. That involves taking Randy’s dick out of his mouth anyways and Cody doesn’t wanna do that unless there’s a good reason for it.

Upon the fifth time Randy pushes down on his head, Cody takes the hint and unceremoniously deepthroats him, staying down for as long as he can until he needs to pull up for air and as his mouth slowly pulls off, he swirls his tongue around the shaft on the way up. When Cody is off his cock completely, he laps at the underside of his head and moans at the salty taste that fills his mouth. He wants more of it but Randy grabs his hair and pulls him off before he can which causes Cody to hiss loudly through his teeth, even trying his damn best to wrap his lips around Randy’s cock despite the hold his boyfriend has on him.

 

“I’ve let you had your fun.” Randy says, bringing his other hand down to press a finger against Cody’s lips. Cody glares up at Randy, pulling his head away before suddenly biting his teeth together at his finger which earns a slap in the face from Randy at his subordinance. Hopefully it’s not the last time Randy slaps him because fuck, does he love it when Randy goes rough on him. It’s why he’s being such a bossy bitch right now.

“Don’t you ever try that shit with me again, you understand?” Randy orders, slapping him once more and it takes all the will he can not to slap Cody again when he just _smirks_  at him, almost like he’s begging for it to be done again. But if Randy does it anymore, he’ll be giving Cody what he wants. They’ll hold off for a little bit.

“I’m just having some fun with you, Randal.” Cody sits back on his heels and seductively darts his tongue out to lick along his lips, a hand moving down to jerk himself off openly in front of Randy with a loud moan at the extra friction his gloves provide. “Ahh god, I thought you were looking to have some fun with me but it looks like you’ve gone back to being a _bitch.”_

 ** _“A bitch!?”_   **Randy’s voice raises. He shakes his head in disapproval, wondering when the hell Cody had the audacity to act like that towards him and he wonders why he finds it so hot when Cody backtalks him even though he vehemently hates it when anybody else dares to say one negative thing to him. “You think I'm the bitch, huh? That’s it, get your starry ass on that couch and spread your legs and then I’m gonna fuck you, I’m gonna fuck you _good,_ and you’re gonna wish you never even tried to fuck with me and then we’ll see who the fucking bitch is.”

A hot breath escapes Cody’s mouth at the rise in dominance his boyfriend has taken, adrenaline pulsating throughout his body and sending up his spine to infuse into his brain. It sends him on autopilot to the couch, climbing on top of it to lie on his back, propping a leg up high on the back of their couch with the other leg spreading to the side to be as open as he can. He watches as Randy stalks towards the couch, fury in his eyes as they scan Cody’s body and pinpointing the best places he could leave bruises. Not that it’ll matter anymore considering the bodysuit will unfortunately cover any marks but that’s a small price Cody has to pay in an attempt to climb up the WWE ranks. Being Stardust could actually make him… _a star._

 

“So you’re gonna do it now, are you?” Cody asks. “You’re gonna show me you’re as good as you so claim to be? Put your money where your mouth is.”

Randy smiles tightly as he climbs onto the bed in between Cody’s legs, pulling the plug out from his ass.. And after he does that, he brings his hand to Cody’s throat to squeeze gently, getting right in his face with his breath ghosting along his lips. Cody gasps slightly for air and though he’s wearing contacts, you can still see the tinge of fear mixed in with a heavy dose of arousal in his pupils.

“I don’t even think you’re gonna be able to handle me, baby.” Randy’s voice is low, jagged on the edge. “Never had anybody like me before, have you? Might not be able to fit in that ass, not unless you’ve been slutting it up with everybody in the galaxy.” He squeezes Cody’s throat harder which pulls a high pitched whine from the younger man, one of his hands flying up to grab onto Randy’s wrist with his gloved fingertips digging into his skin.

It’s hard to stay bossy when Randy’s choking him. Cody just wants to give into his every whim right now and say fuck it to the character he’s playing because it’s actually a lot of energy, acting as somebody completely different while also being fucked by your boyfriend who has the longest, thickest dick you’ve ever had in your life. Cody wonders how long he can keep this up.

“Not…” Cody swallows, gasping for air again. “Not gonna find out if you can fit or not unless you go for it.” He looks into Randy’s eyes, his own widening slightly as his expression turns pleading. “So come on, Randal, give it to me. Show this cosmic slut what you’re made of.”

“You want this?”

“I assure you I do.”

“How bad do you want it, baby?”

“Bad enough that I’ll… I’ll push you down and fuck myself on you if you don’t do it soon.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Would you?”

“Some other time, yeah, but right now?” Randy laughs darkly and squeezes as hard as he can without really hurting Cody before he brings that hand down to grab his own cock, lining it up with Cody’s hole. “Right now, I’m gonna be good and give you what you and I need.” With that said, he slowly pushes his entire length inside of Cody, his groans crescendoing with each inch that enters until they mellow out into silence once he bottoms out.

Cody smiles in relief as Randy pushes inside, mouth opened wide as a loud, satisfied moan falls from his lips. Licking along his teeth, he moves a hand down between their bodies to feel where they’re joined and he hums his approval at the confirmation that Randy was, indeed, inside him. It really is euphoric, the sensation Cody feels everytime Randy’s cock is inside him. Sometimes after sex, he’ll just have Randy stay inside him for an hour or two just because he loves being full so much. It never did feel as great with other guys as it did with Randy. With Randy, there’s more purpose behind it - the sex with him is phenomenal but being able to share in this closeness with him and experience an intimacy that can’t be shared with anybody else is something that can’t easily be replicated. Whenever Randy fucks Cody, he feels more complete than he ever has in his life.

 

“Yeah, like the way that big dick feels inside you?” Randy asks, gaze dipping between them and noticing where exactly Cody’s hand is. With a low chuckle, he grabs that hand along with Cody’s other hand to pin his wrists by the side of his head, pressing their foreheads together. “Not so cocky anymore, huh? You finally gonna be good for me?” When he asks that question, he begins to roll his hips in and out of Cody with slow, hard thrusts, perfect for letting Cody feel every inch of his cock dragging against his inner walls.

Cody’s eyes fall shut at the first hard thrust, a gorgeous moan leaving him at the second, and the third, and every other thrust after that. Does he wanna be good for Randy? Not particularly. There’s no fun in that. Will he end up being good for him anyways? Probably, because Randy feels so good inside him right now, so _big,_ and that submissive side of Cody has been growing ever since Randy backed him into that wall and it’s finally reaching its climax. Randy will probably tease him for it later but right now, all Cody wants is to get fucked like a whore.

“Randy…” Cody whimpers, eyes lidding back open as he stares up into Randy’s cold blue eyes. “ _Daddy,_ I promise I’ll be a good boy.” He says without the dramatics, any traces of Stardust having been fucked out of him. There’s some shame Cody feels when Randy laughs at him, and Cody recognizes that laugh and it’s one of pure evil, which he was expecting from Randy afterwards but he didn’t think it’d be so soon!

He’s lucky Cody has a bit of a kink for being humiliated, otherwise Cody would beat his ass.

“I’m daddy again, huh?” Randy’s laughter dies down completely before he presses his lips hard onto Cody’s, letting go of his hands so Cody can roam them around wherever he wants. He groans into Cody’s mouth as his thrusts increase in speed, one arm wrapping around the leg closest to the back of the couch and the other hand grabbing Cody’s other thigh to keep him spread out neatly in this position. Cody moans loudly into Randy’s mouth at the intake in speed, holding onto his shoulders tightly to keep himself grounded to reality. Seems like as soon as Randy kisses him though, he pulls away and Cody chases after his lips, whining when they’re too far for him to touch.

“You are, you’ve always been my daddy and I’ll always be your baby boy, now kiss me, please, daddy, _please,_ I-” But he’s cut off as the hand belonging to the arm wrapped around his thigh manages to place itself over his mouth, that leg bending back more with the action to allow Randy to go in deeper and that’s when Cody’s eyes blow open wide in pleasure because that’s his prostate Randy just hit and now he’s hitting it over and over _and please don’t stop, don’t ever stop._

 

“God, you’re mouthy.” Randy shakes his head, eyes twinkling with mirth as they drink in the sight of his frustrated boyfriend. Cody’s always so loud during sex, can talk a mile a minute if you’d let him, so whenever Randy takes away the usage of his mouth, Cody _hates_  it.  “You ever shut up or does daddy gotta shove his cock in that pretty mouth again?”

Cody’s eyes screw shut as he sobs against Randy’s hand, his fingertips dragging deeply along Randy’s skin as he tries his absolute best to keep his pleas at bay. He thinks there’s hope when Randy takes his hand off his mouth but he’s quickly shoving his fingers past Cody’s lips to make up for it and it still sucks but on the other hand, it means he gets to suck on Randy’s fingers so he’ll take it. Cody accepts the fingers with a thankful mewl, hands moving once more to hold onto Randy’s wrist as he sucks at the digits, glad his mouth can do something.

“You’re so fucking greedy, shit.” Randy watches, mesmerized as Cody sucks eagerly on his fingers. It doesn’t deter his movements at all though, in fact, it motivates him to go harder, deeper, wanting to see if Cody will ever give in. “Daddy’s never fucked anybody like you before, you know? You want it all the time, willing to do anything for it, and then when I do fuck you, god, you turn into this sexy fuckin’ pornstar and it makes me wonder how I even…” He closes his eyes as he feels the pleasure bubble inside him, stopping when he was all the way inside Cody so he could grind the head of his cock constantly against the bundle of nerves inside him. “Fuck, baby, makes me wonder how I even went so long without getting my dick in you.”

Randy went six long years without fucking Cody constantly and he doesn’t know how he managed. Sure, he had all the chicks in the world to fuck but they were just alright. Nothing to write home about, nothing extraordinarily. But Cody, oh, everything felt so perfect once their bodies joined together the first time. Randy knew that anybody else he’d be with after that wouldn’t come close to the pure euphoric bliss that he felt when he was naked in bed with Cody.

Nobody can ever make him come as quickly as Cody does either.

 

Cody can’t distract himself anymore with the new pace of Randy’s thrusts, he really thought he could but he should’ve known it was only going to be a matter of time before Randy’s brilliant cock fucks the rationality out of him and turns him into a loud, writhing slut. Though, he supposes he’d rather be the more level-headed of the both of them outside of the bedroom than in. One hand goes down to jerk himself off in time with the thrusts as best as he could while the other moves back to hold onto the couch arm in a death grip, his head throwing back onto the arm as well with a loud cry that tears from his throat. “Daddy, _daddy,_ right there, oh god, that’s it.” Cody moans. “I-I’m gonna _fucking_  come for you real soon, don’t stop.” And the gloves continues to feel good against his cock to provide that added friction to help move his impending orgasm along faster.

“Come for me right now.” Randy orders, his face turning hard and danger flashing across his face before pressing his forehead to Cody’s. “Come for daddy, baby boy, let yourself go. C’mon, lemme see you make a mess all over your sexy fucking body.”

Cody’s breath begins to stutter the closer he gets and he does his damndest to maintain eye contact with Randy, knowing how much Randy likes it. And deep down, he knows that Randy likes the intimacy of it but he won’t admit that out loud without some heavy prodding by Cody. Soon enough, the pleasure does a sharp intake inside his body to send throughout his veins and his lips tremble, face slowly contorting as his orgasm begins to tear through him. With a loud cry, followed by a mixture of whimpers and high moans, his eyes close completely and his fingertips dig roughly into the couch arm to keep himself steady and the come spurts out of him in thick, hot white ropes against his abs and pecs, the remaining dripping onto his gloves, which were brand new too but hey, when you gotta come, you gotta come!

Randy continues to fuck Cody throughout his orgasm to prolong the pleasure for his lover, feeling the pleasure stream throughout his body before doing a deep dive towards his cock for his own orgasm. He was so focused on making Cody come that he didn’t even notice how quickly his own was coming and so it takes him by surprise. He grits his teeth together and buries his face into Cody’s neck, panting heavily against it as his nails crush into Cody’s thighs, thrusts turning into choppy and undone snaps of the hips, less of a rhythm as he focuses on getting off quickly. When his orgasm hits its peak, a small moan of Cody’s name escapes his mouth and at that moment, the come spills out of his cock to paint Cody’s inner walls white.

Cody’s leg falls down from the back of the couch to sluggishly wrap around Randy’s waist sort of half-assed, his shoulders slumping as he weakly wraps his arms around Randy’s shoulders. He presses his lips to his head before letting his head roll off to the side, taking his time with his breaths. He's aware that his makeup has probably sweated off but he's too tired to wash his face right now.

 

Cody sure hopes when he debuts Stardust on Monday that he doesn’t end up breaking character like he did tonight.

As for Randy and what he thinks about Stardust? Well, he only got to see a preview tonight but he loves the kinky dude already.


End file.
